The present invention relates generally to train locomotive simulators and playback stations and more specifically to improvements thereto.
Simulators, for example, the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA), a long standing Locomotive Engineer training tool offered by the Train Dynamics Services Group of New York Air Brake, have been used to train engineers. The TDA functionality was enhanced to assist in training Locomotive Engineers on how to better handle their trains. Designs of simulators with math models are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,283; 4,827,438 and 4,853,883. Further capability was added to investigate accidents by playing back the event recorder data through the TDA, monitoring critical physical parameters. Through the years, data was collected from instrumented trains and laboratory experiments, allowing the models used by the TDA to be refined. On board data collection for off-loading is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,057 and 4,794,548.
As more Locomotive Engineers became familiar with the TDA display through training sessions, it became apparent that a real-time version of the TDA in the cab of a locomotive would offer substantial benefits in improved train handling. Earlier designs for on board computer controllers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,810 with a description of math models. A Locomotive Engineer Assist Display and Event Recorder (LEADER) system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,901, is a real-time, enhanced version of the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA).
The LEADER system has the ability to display a real-time or “live” representation of a train on the current track, the trackage ahead, the dynamic interaction of the cars and locomotives (both head end and remote), and the current state of the pneumatic brake system. As a tool for the Locomotive Engineer, the LEADER system allows insight into the effect of throttle changes and brake applications throughout the train providing feedback and information to the Locomotive Engineer not currently available. The information offered by the LEADER system provides an opportunity for both safer and more efficient train handling leading to enormous potential economic benefits.
The LEADER system has all the necessary information to predict the future state of the train given a range of future command changes (what if scenarios). With this ability, LEADER can assist the railroads in identifying and implementing a desired operating goal; minimize time to destination, maximize fuel efficiency, minimize in train forces, (etc.) or a weighted combination thereof. LEADER will perform calculations based on the operational goal and the current state of the train to make recommendations to the Locomotive Crew on what operating changes will best achieve these goals.
TDAs are usually available at a training site and are not typically mobile or portable. Also, LEADER systems are available on the train and are also generally not portable. There is a need in the industry for a truly portable simulator and playback station. One of the limitations of providing a truly portable simulator is a need to provide a control stand that replicates the actual control devices on a locomotive. These include propulsion and multiple braking control valves.
Displays for train simulators are exemplified by FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,901. It includes display of conditions throughout the trains in graphic representation, as well as a display of numerical values. Another type of display, known as a Strip Chart Display, is exemplified by FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,215. Both forums provide different kinds of information for different purposes. Although the simulator display of the LEADER system provides forces throughout the train, the Strip Chart provides a historical record in a playback mode of values as a function of time. Also, these systems have either operated in the playback mode or a simulation mode with no crossover.
The present invention addresses one of these issues by providing a truly portable train simulator, including a microprocessor, a display and an input device for the microprocessor. A first program drives the display to depict indicia of a control stand and to respond to control inputs from the input device. A second program drives the display to depict a track to be traversed from a data file in response to the control inputs. A virtual control stand is one of the elements that allows the true portability of a train simulator. The input device may include one or more of a keyboard, mouse and/or a touch screen.
The first program produces depictions of throttle indicia of position and direction, dynamic brake indicia of position, independent brake indicia of position and automatic brake indicia of position. The first program may also produce depictions, for a remote unit, of throttle indicia of position and dynamic brake indicia of position. Further, the first program may produce depictions of the status of one or more of the independent brake bail-off and emergency brake control by automatic brake. The first program may also produce depictions of auxiliary functions, including one or more of horn, bell, sand, call bell, remote sand and lead sand. The first program may also produce depictions of indicators or warnings, including one or more of power control switch is open, sand, force alarm, wheel slip, remote wheel slip, alert alarm and overspeed alarm.
The first program may further produce depictions of one or more of train speed, air flow rate, feed valve pressure, brake pipe pressure, brake cylinder pressure, equalization reservoir pressure, percentage of power reduction and dynamic amperes. The first program allows adjustment of the feed rate valve pressure via the input device. The first program may also allow adjustment of the percentage of power reduction via the input device.
The simulator is a portable computer, including the microprocessor, the input device and the display. The first and second programs and the data file are in one of either the portable computer or a second microprocessor. The portable computer and the second microprocessor are connected, for example, by an Ethernet network. This allows the programs to be in either or both locations.
A third program is included to drive the display to depict operating parameters of the train. The produced depictions represent either the present operating parameters of the train or a history of the operating parameters of the train as selected via the input device. The depiction of the history of the operating parameters can be displayed correlated to the depiction of the track.
In a playback mode, the data file would include the track with correlated values of the control stand for a run of a train on the track. A fourth program for playing back the data file would provide the control stand values as control inputs to the first and second programs. The ability to switch from the playback mode to a simulation mode using the playback data is provided by a fifth program. The fifth program is responsive to a selection input from the input device to initially transfer the control stand values from the data file to the first program as control inputs, and, subsequently, the first program is responsive to the control inputs from the input device.
The data file includes the track with correlated operating parameters for a run of a train on the track. The fourth program plays back the data file by driving the display to depict the operating parameters correlated to the track display. The third program drives the display to depict the present operating parameters of the train or a history of the operating parameters of the train as selected via the input device. The operating parameters to be displayed are selected via the input device. The present operating parameters of the train may be depicted with the history of the operating parameters of the train at a point on the track selected via the input device.
A playback station, according to another aspect of the present invention, portable or not, includes a microprocessor, a display and an input device for the microprocessor. It also includes a data file of a track with correlated operating parameters for a run of a train on the track. A first program plays back the data file by driving the display to selectively depict the operating parameters correlated to the track either as the present operating parameters of the train or a history of the operating parameters of the train. The operating parameters to be displayed are selected via the input device. The operating parameters of the train may be depicted with the history of the operating parameters of a train at a point on the track selected via the input device. A second program operates the playback station as a simulator using the track of the data file by initially using the operating parameters from the data file as inputs and subsequently using the inputs from the input device to derive the operating parameters.
A simulator, according to another aspect of the present invention, portable or not, also includes a microprocessor, a display and an input device for the microprocessor. A simulator would use a data file of a track with correlated operating parameters for a run of a train on the track. A first program for playing back the data file drives the display to depict the operating parameters correlated to the track. A second program simulating a run using the track of the data file by initially using the operating parameters from the data file as inputs and subsequently using inputs from the input device to derive the operating parameters.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.